Wishing
by MoonWalking
Summary: When Alfred and Matthew get in a car crash, Alfred is put in a coma and Matthew is gravely injured. Matthew thinks everything is all over but as for Alfred- a new life is just starting. Human names used!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

In life there are some seconds we wish we could alter just a little bit to avoid the terrible future that would be sure to arise.

Alfred sat in the back seat singing along to the radio, as his mom drove him and his brother- Matthew- downtown for their sport lessons.  
"Al could you pipe down? I'm trying to do my homework." Matthew asked for what felt like the billionth time.  
"_I feel it in my bones-_ no can do Mattie! This is the epicist song of all time! – _Whoa oh oh oh…_" Alfred continued to sing.  
"Alfred, 'epicist' isn't a word and you should listen to Matthew and sing softer." Their mother straightened the car's mirror on Alfred and pierced her emerald colored eyes at him. Alfred immediately shut up.  
Matthew straightened his glasses and murmured thanks then quickly returned to his assignment.  
Alfred sat grumpily for a few minutes, before turning his attention to his mother. Alfred's mom was a computer engineer who worked for some big international company who happened to have their HQ set up in Atlanta- where the boys and their mom currently resided. Her name was Molly Jones, a brunette with shiny blue eyes and a drive to succeed in life and another drive to help her sons. To the boys though, Molly was just Mom. And Mom was a sharp-tongued, witty, tough cookie, alpha dog that knew what she was doing in the kitchen. That was their mom.  
At the moment Molly had her attention on the upcoming exit, just about ready to turn onto it, but then for just a split possibly fatal second her attention turned to Alfred.  
She smiled softly but then a car that was appallingly close sped by and honked at her.  
Alfred held his breath as his mom quickly swerved to the right, avoiding a collision.  
She smiled, "Heh, well that was a close-"  
In life there are some seconds we wish we could alter just a little bit to avoid the terrible future that would be sure to arise, for the family this was one of those seconds. One of the seconds where they just wished that Molly's eyes had been on the road. Because maybe-just maybe- if Molly's eyes had been on the road, they would've noticed the blue car that was going way too fast. And if they had noticed that blue car then maybe Molly could've swerved again, stopping the head on collision. But Molly's eyes weren't on the road. She didn't notice the racing blue car. But she did get in a collision with that blue car. The blue car smashed right into the side where Alfred was sitting in the back seat.

"What- what do you mean!?" Matthew cried out, abruptly sitting up in his wheelchair. Matthew whimpered from the pain that came from the movement.  
"I'm sorry Matthew, she's gone." The nurse said again, clutching her clipboard she hated delivering the news.  
Matthew sunk back in his chair and asked, "What about Al?"  
The chubby nurse flipped the sheet and her eyes widened.  
"He's fallen into a coma… I'm sorry Matthew." The nurse tucked a piece of blond hair behind Mattie's ear and patted his cheek. She gave him a sad smile and then walked away.  
"Gone…" Matthew whispered to himself.  
"Mr. Williams, we've contacted your father, he said he'll be taking the next flight into town." A doctor announced.  
Matthew wasn't paying attention though. He saw no reason to. His mom was… dead. And his brother- one of the people who only knew of his existence- was in a coma! A _coma_! Matthew shook his head a little bit, this seemed like something that could only happen in the poorly written fanfictions Alfred showed him sometimes.  
The doctor cleared his throat and Matthew perked his head up.  
"Sorry?" Matthew asked.  
"You'll be staying overnight…" The doctor said again.  
Typically Matthew would've nodded, but his neck was killing him so he responded. "Alright, thank you."  
"Doctor Yates to room 301. Doctor Yates to room 301." The intercom blared overhead.  
"I gotta go." Doctor Yates (Matthew assumed he was Doctor Yates) said and then left the blond alone, to what was definitely the worst day so far in his short young life.

Nathan Williams sat on the plane, nervously drumming his fingers against his pant leg.  
Just seven hours ago some doctor in Atlanta had called the Canadian and had told him his son- and his brother and mother- had gotten in a wreck. Nathan had instantly canceled his meeting and ordered a flight to Atlanta. Just before he'd arrived on the plane, the hospital called again this time telling him that his son- little Mattie- had been paralyzed from the waist down. And the boys' mom- Molly- had been killed. They wouldn't spill any news on Alfred though, as he wasn't his biological son or guardian.  
Now Nathan was waiting for the plane to announce how long it'd be until they landed.  
"Excuse me passengers, due to a slight misjudgment on the weather patterns, please expect a delay of three hours…" The captain said over the intercom.  
Nathan rubbed his forehead and then put in his ear buds. He just wanted to tune out the world for a minute.

Alfred woke up, his head pounding like a drum.  
He blinked once or twice and then realized his glasses had fallen off. He searched all over in the grass for his glasses.  
Finally after minutes of searching, his fingers swept over the metal frame of his glasses.  
"Booya!" Alfred cried and then he picked them up and placed them on the bridge of his nose.  
"Woah…" Alfred -to say the least- was astonished by what surrounded him. Around him was a running stream and grass that was too green to belong to any city in Georgia- or the Southeastern United States for that matter.  
There were tall growing trees that stretched farther than Al's eyes could see. Birds were singing and the sun was beginning to rise up over the horizon, casting the world in a wonderful orange glow.  
Alfred pushed himself up off the ground and patted the dirt off of his pants. _Well better go find someone and ask for directions!_ Alfred thought with a smile on his face. Alfred began walking towards the sun, not really knowing what he was hoping for.  
Minutes turned into hours and hours into the afternoon. Finally Alfred stumbled towards a strawberry patch and just as he was plucking a strawberry a woman yelled, "Matthew! Go now and sell the chickens in town!"  
Alfred's head perked up at the mention of his brother and he looked all over the small farm patch for a blond.  
Eventually Alfred spotted the small cottage and a blond with overalls leaving with a limp chicken in hand.  
"Matt…?" Alfred whispered. He'd never seen Matthew with a straw hat and overalls on before, so this was quite a shock to him.  
Matthew began exiting the fields, the wheat seeming to move aside as he walked through.  
_Never seen wheat move before. Odd._ Alfred thought.  
Alfred stepped out of the strawberry patch and began running towards his brother.  
"Matt!" Alfred's voice gradually grew louder and louder as he began running towards Mattie.  
Finally Matthew turned around and Alfred grabbed him into a bear hug.  
"Matt! I missed you so much!" Alfred cried.  
Matthew pushed Al away, he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
"Dead… You're supposed… You're supposed to be dead." Matthew whispered.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back? So this is the Prologue/introduction to my new story. In case you're confused the 'place' Alfred is waking up in isn't a real place. It's just his mind coming up with a place to keep his conscience. So this is not based on fact- or at least I don't know if it is- as most people when in a coma do not wake up in another place. Well they actually might but I wouldn't know that. I'm writing this at midnight so this probably isn't going to be my best section of the story. Also I'm considering throwing in a pairing, either AmeriPan (my otp :3 ) or USUK. Review what you would prefer!  
Anyways, review, follow and/or favorite for me please. So England/Arthur and France/Francis aren't there parents (FACE family~) since I want the boys to be around the same age in this fic :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Radioactive or the group Imagine Dragons.****  
-MW**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred raised an eyebrow and glanced curiously at Matthew. "What do you mean 'dead'?"  
Matthew visibly paled as he responded, "Dead as in dead." Matthew took a step back into the fields. His usually soft and relaxed violet eyes were filled with fear and worry as he looked at Alfred.  
"So you're saying I died?" Alfred said again for clarification, his brother's words weren't really sinking in.  
Matthew nodded at a snail's pace.  
Alfred shook his head vigorously, causing his glasses to almost slide off of his face, "That doesn't make any sense man! Just a few hours ago you and me were in the car with mom! Explain to me how I supposedly died please!" Alfred pushed his glasses up and stared irritably at Mattie, how could his own brother tell him he was dead when he was clearly walking about?  
"Y-You jumped into the P-Pit…" Matthew paused for a minute, his eyes misting over for a split second, "Wait- why am I even talking to you? You're probably just another illusion…" Matthew shook his head and turned away from Al, he started leaving the scene, the golden rows of wheat moving aside as he stepped through.  
_Who is he calling an illusion? _Alfred thought bitterly with his arms crossed while Mattie continued walking away.  
Alfred prolonged his grumbling before realizing his brother- the only face that was familiar- was strolling away.  
Once more Alfred was running after Matthew, his arms flailing as he tried catching up with his brother.

Alfred spun Matt around and gripped Matthew's shoulders, "Dude you need to explain yourself better! I'm not dead! I never jumped from some pit and why on earth are you in overalls? You're always telling me that overalls are so 1990's but no! Now you're wearing them! What's wrong with you?" Alfred made direct eye contact with Matthew, causing Mattie to stare down at the ground nervously.  
"N-nothings wrong with me, just go away… You aren't real!" Matthew squirmed, trying to wiggle his way out of Alfred's firm hold, but Alfred wouldn't even budge.  
"I'm as real as you Mattie! You're really making no sense here!" Alfred exclaimed.  
Matthew sighed and shook his head once more, "Leave me alone, I need to go into town and sell this chicken." He motioned with his hand to the decapitated chicken.  
Alfred grimaced, "You're really convinced I'm a goner, huh?"  
Matthew mutely nodded and Alfred removed his hands from his brother's shoulders.  
The duo stayed there in silence, with only the mid-summer wind ruffling their hair from time to time and the silvery clouds overhead floating by.  
"I-I'm going to go now." Matthew announced breaking the unsettling silence.  
Alfred nodded, seeing no point in talking to his so-called brother. Alfred was wondering what in the world was up with him. Just a while ago, the two were in the car heading off to practice and now Matthew was swearing he was dead and acting as if he were a farmhand or something!  
Matthew for the second time turned away, but was again interrupted. However this time it was by a thickly Prussian accented man calling out, "Hey Birdie! Is that you? I came to see what was keeping you up!"  
Matthew's face quickly turned tomato red, making Al raise both of his eyebrows.  
"Did you say something Birdie? Sorry I can't here you from this far away even with my awesome ears!" Then the silver haired man came sprinting towards the duo, a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
Matthew grinned feebly at the man as he came closer; Alfred on the other hand was staring at the bloke trying to remember where he'd seen this guy. He looked all so familiar and yet he just couldn't place his finger on it…  
The man slowed down when he was about five meters away and walked towards the two, smiling all the while, with his ruby red eyes gleaming at Mattie. His disheveled silver hair swayed with each step and he was wearing a patched up shirt that was falling apart at the seams and worn-down shorts that went just down below his knees. But despite his ragged appearance, the man had people gravitating towards him- whether it is for his unusually colored eyes or his over confidence Alfred couldn't say.  
Alfred suddenly remembered who he was.  
Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
"So Birdie, who's this? A friend or distant cousin or what?" Gilbert spared Alfred a quick glance before returning his attention to Matt.  
Matthew looked shocked, "You can see him?"  
"I'm not blind Matthew, of course I can see him!" The two who were talking as if he weren't even there were quickly irritating Alfred.  
"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert extended a hand to Al, a gesture Al had not been expecting from this Prussian.  
Alfred accepted his hand, "Dude, I know who you are! We went to high school together! But to refresh your memory- cause it seems Mattie's forgotten about his favorite brother- I'm Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred beamed as he announced his name.  
Gilbert's reaction was fairly similar to Matthews, his eyes widened followed by his skin paling. But then he did something quite unexpected: he punched Alfred square in the jaw.

_ 

Nathan strode up to the reception desk; the sharp scent of the hospital was already beginning to get to the middle aged man.  
"Welcome sir." A polite looking lady said looking up from her computer monitor to gaze at the Canadian, "What may I help you with?" She smiled kindly at him and gave him her full attention.  
"I'm here to visit my son Matthew Williams, I am his father, Nathan Williams." Nathan pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and stared impassively with his violet eyes directed at the petite blonde.  
The girl seemed a little intimidated by the man's aloofness and hurriedly asked him for proof of identification and to fill out a few forms.  
Nathan thanked the girl once she had handed him the somewhat thick stack of paperwork he needed to fill out and then placed his bum on one of the leather chairs in the waiting room.  
_TIMESKIP_

"Thank you Mr. Williams, I'll call a nurse over to lead you to your son then." The receptionist gave him a simple polite smile as she finished flipping through the filled out paperwork. She soon buzzed him a nurse.  
A minute or two passed before a chubby looking nurse with short mousy brown hair, popped over.  
She extended a hand and smiled warmly at Nathan.  
"Hi, I'm Jane Smithton. I'm a nurse here." She didn't seem at all affected by Nathan's cold stare. Nathan introduced himself and then shook her hand.  
"Alrightie then, just follow me." After that she turned around and led Nathan down a maze of corridors and sharp turns before finally stopping before a plain white door.  
The nurse knocked on the door courteously, giving a heads up to the boy.  
"Matthew, it's Nurse Smithton, I'm here with your father."  
Silence was all that greeted them as they opened the door.  
If it weren't for the fact that the wheelchair was so obvious even in the dimly lit room, then Nathan might've missed his own son. Nathan's eyes grew wide in alarm, even when he'd heard the news that little Matthew had been… paralyzed it had never fully dawned on him until he saw the tiny shell of what once was Matthew sitting limply in a silver wheelchair.  
"M-Matt?" That's all Nathan could say, his heart felt as if it were caught in his throat.  
Matthew slowly turned his wheelchair around and faced his dad.  
"Hey dad," The boy said flatly. He showed no fear, sadness, anger or shyness as he typically did when he looked at his father.  
The boy had a few scratches on his face and his left arm was wrapped in gauze, but besides that his upper half was almost unscathed.  
"So umm…" Nathan was clueless as to what to say; in a million years he'd have never guessed Matthew to end up in this position.  
Nurse Smithton excused herself sensing the arising awkwardness. Nathan cleared his throat and rocked back and forth on his heels wracking his brain around, trying to find an appropriate thing to say.  
Matthew broke the unsettling silence, "I look pretty bad, eh?"

**A/N: Ch 2 complete! ^_^ Herro guys! What do you think so far? Sorry about not going into a lot of depth and stuff with Alfred's side of the story on this chapter, but I have a bit of a difficult time trying to have Matthew tell Alfred he's dead and is probably just another one of his illusions (explanations will come in later chapters **** )! Anywhoo, I'd like to thank **_**zoewinter1**_** for reviewing, I seriously appreciate your encouragement and am certainly thinking about turning this into an AmeriPan fic :D  
So ya know, although this chapter is following Alfred along with 'Nathan Williams' (he's not based on a real person, entirely fictional), Nathan is **_**not**_** going to be whom this fic is usually watching- it'll normally be following Matthew cause well who really cares about old Nate? Matthew also might seem a little OOC in 'reality' but he just lost his mom and he's practically lost his brother so I mean he's going to be a little out of it.  
Also if you look very VERY closely you might- just might- see a little bit of PruCan. Sorry I like PruCan :3 But this story will not be focused on the very minimal PruCan side of it so ya know! But there will be tiny miniscule hints~  
So favorite, follow and/or review for me darlings! Reviews are like birthday cards filled with hundred dollar bills to me!  
What to expect in Ch 3: Gilbert explains why he punched Al; Alfred relays his latest memory and the three guys come to a conclusion and make a big decision. Meanwhile, Matthew is annoyed by his dad- all he wants for him to do is leave him alone!s**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would buy myself a panda and call my panda 'Hero'. Since I do not have a panda named 'Hero' I cannot possibly own Hetalia.  
-MW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Alfred stumbled back from the blow; surprisingly the albino carried quite a punch.

"Not cool dude! What's that for?" Alfred said angrily, he clenched his right fist and with his left hand he rubbed his jaw- almost certain it would leave a bruise.

Gilbert's face twisted into a snarl, "It's for unawesomely leaving behind everyone and making us believe you were dead for so long!"

"The heck is you talking about man? I never left!" Gilbert seemed just about ready to deliver another punch, but then Mattie grabbed onto the corner of his shirt and whispered something Alfred couldn't quite hear.

Gilbert took in a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, the snarl on his face slowly disappeared and he sized Alfred up again.  
"Mattie just told me he has no clue why you're here since you jumped last year. He thinks you're an apparition or something." Gilbert crossed his arms, and stared at Alfred.

Minutes passed and Alfred suddenly realized he was waiting for an explanation.  
"Oh! You want an explanation!"

Gilbert snorted and then waited for Al to continue.

"Well… I dunno really man. Just a few hours ago I was in the car with Mattie and mom and we were going to practice and then bam! I wake up here in boomfuck nowhere!" Alfred said- his temper slowly rising as he realized how truly insane all of this was.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "First off, what's a car? And this isn't 'boomfuck nowhere', this is Roboju."  
Alfred's eyes widened and he started asking Matthew and Gilbert a thousand questions, Matthew and Gil tuned him out though and then discussed what to do as Al flipped out.

"We need to get Alfred to someone, it's hopeless if I try and fix him...I think we should take him to Ludwig, he usually knows what to do when it comes to situations that require brain power," Gilbert suddenly realized what he said and corrected himself, "Not that I, the awesome Gilbert, don't have brain power! I just don't want to have to use my awesome brain to figure this out…" Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose and made a mental note: _shut up when I don't know what to say_.  
Matthew thought this over for a moment or two and then suggested, "Maybe we should take him to Yao- he probably has some home remedy to get Alfred's brain back in check."  
Gilbert shrugged, "Either way we need to get him to someone- wait! But if we take him to Yao…" Gilbert trailed off as Matthew caught on to his train of thought.

Yao was the village's doctor and herbalist. He owned a little house close to the main road and he lived with two of his younger cousins- Kiku and Mei. Now if Gilbert and Matthew were to drag poor Al off to Doctor Wang's home to seek a diagnosis, the likelihood of running into young Kiku would be very high. And the two remembered quite clearly about Kiku and Alfred's past... connection and how upset Kiku was after finding out Alfred had passed on. Who knows what would happen if Kiku saw Alfred alive and well! Not to mention Yao would probably be upset with Alfred for leaving Kiku without a heads-up and possibly not provide any treatment… But from the looks of things, Alfred truly didn't recall anything about his death for he was still raging about 'Roboju isn't a place!' and 'You guys are freaking nuts!' and so on and so forth. It got Mattie thinking that maybe Yao and Kiku would think he was innocent if they saw Alfred all confused and angry, maybe they'd think he didn't deserve to be judged on something he couldn't remember. However, the odds of them forgiving him were quite slim.  
After a few more minutes, Alfred finally tired himself down and collapsed onto the ground, with his head in his hands.  
Mattie turned to Gilbert and whispered, "Yea, definitely Ludwig's then."  
Gilbert nodded and then hauled Alfred back onto his feet.  
"Yo!" Alfred snapped back to full alertness, but –thankfully- didn't continue to rant.  
"You talk so weird…" Gilbert shook his head, "We have decided that we're going to town and so you shall be accompanying the awesome me and Birdie!" Gilbert declared, a smile returning to his face.  
"'K dude." Alfred said and then he waited for Gilbert to take the lead and start walking towards town.  
"What? Don't you want to be the line leader?" Gilbert asked, he began heading off into the town's general direction- he knew Alfred didn't remember or know the way to their town.  
"I always wanna be the line leader! But I dunno where we're going so it wouldn't do any good for me to lead…" Alfred scratched the back of his neck and stared embarrassed at the ground.  
Gilbert looked up at the winding trees above them and let out a slow sigh. Gilbert had been hoping he'd be able to spark one of Alfred's old memories by bringing up the whole line leader business. When the three were little kids, Gilbert and his trio of friends would sometimes play tag with Alfred and Matthew- after they were done with chores of course- at a giant field a little ways away from the fearsome Pit. To get to the giant field, the boys would have to pass through a narrow strip of land where only one small child could pass through at a time without being restricted by the vine covered walls that bordered it. They always seemed to fight about who'd be the first to go into the Tunnel (that was it's nickname) and Alfred usually got his way and went first in and out of the Tunnel. Sadly, Alfred didn't seem to be remembering those days.  
"So off to Roboju we go!" Gilbert plastered on another cocky grin and put a little more pep in his step as he crossed the golden wheat fields.  
Throughout the walk Alfred kept rambling on and on about how this was some BS. Both Gilbert and Mattie tuned him out for the most part. However, halfway through the walk, Alfred said something that made everyone stop in their tracks.  
"I'm from America, not Roboju."  
_

"I look pretty bad, eh?"  
"Just a little." Nate said timidly. What could he say to ease the tension?  
Matthew raised the corners of his mouth to form a crooked smile and Nate could feel a bit of his heart break as Matthew's face contorted into a look of pain and unhappiness.  
"Hey, you okay?" Nate asked worriedly. He took a step closer to Matthew and then sat by his son. He put a hand on his undamaged arm and looked closely at his scratched face. He noticed he had a little Hello Kitty band-aid on his forehead.  
A minute passed and Matthew whispered hoarsely, "Sorry, I'm fine."  
Nate took his hand off of his son's back and continued to sit there tensely. He ran a hand through his mousy brown hair and then looked back over at Matthew.  
"I'm sorry about your mom Mattie."  
Matthew grimaced and then averted his eyes, "Me too."  
Nate sighed; nothing was working out good for him today.  
Five or so minutes later, Nurse Smithton came back in and told him visiting hours were going to end so and so that he should either ask the front desk if he could stay over night with Mattie or go to a nearby hotel.  
Nathan took a glance at Matthew- his poor son- and then took another whiff of the pungent hospital smell.  
"I'll just head off to a hotel…" Nathan said good night to Matthew and then exited the hospital.  
"Siri, where's the nearest hotel?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! I've been super busy with school! I'll try and update more often! Sorry if you want Kiku to hurry up and make an appearance, he'll probably be in the next chapter or the fifth chapter… I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I want to do with the story! A big thanks to **_**zoewinter1 **_**and **_**blueorgray1236**_** for reviewing! This is a fic I'm planning on seeing through, even though updates might not come as often as I'd like.  
Oh and in the next chapter the out-of-Alfred's-mind Arthur and Francis will be visiting Mattie at the hospital ^_^ A little actual character in Hetalia interaction sounds like a good idea for Matthew, no?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hello Kitty, or Siri. Roboju isn't an actual country.  
Please follow, favorite, and/or review for me! It gives me inspiration to see people actually interested in my story.  
-MW**


End file.
